The Ozmos Rocks
by scarathemouche
Summary: A Wicked/WWRY crossover written in 2008; a cyclone brings the Heartbreak Hotel to Oz..


_This was written by my fifteen year old self in 2008 and has recently been rediscovered, to my amusement, so I thought I'd share if anyone wants to give it a read. I'll probably continue it if ever I'm bored :)_

**Rockin' The Ozmos – a Wicked/WWRY Fic.**

**All characters belong to their respective owners, Wicked to Gregory Maguire & Winnie Holzman, We Will Rock You to Ben Elton.**

Prologue.

Elphaba Thropp awoke with a start. Her sharp eyes scanned the dark room in an attempt to detect what had woken her so suddenly. She rarely dreamt, so came to the conclusion that it must have been something in the conscious world that had bothered her. The light from the moon outside the tall window provided a dim glow, illuminating only the far corner of the room and the frilly pink form of her sleeping roommate, the short, blonde Galinda Upland, probably lost in a blissful dream world of ballgowns and jewelled shoes. Elphaba brought a green hand up to rub sleep from her eyes and saw, in her mind's eye, a house, tumbling erratically through the sky, gaining speed as it rocketed towards the ground. She blinked rapidly, and saw only the dark room in front of her. The vision bothered her, but, on approaching the window, she saw that it had been exactly that: simply a vision. The grounds of Shiz University lay out, as they always had: the large expanse of green – perfectly trimmed grass, a tall, bronze statue sitting proudly in the centre. Elphaba checked the skies, but again, they were just as ordinary as expected – clear, not a cloud in sight, the stars and moon beginning to fade in favour of the sunlight – no houses. Sighing, Elphaba decided that she was too awake to return to bed, and set about selecting a book to study for the hours she had to busy herself before her roommate finally awoke.

_In another world, not so far from Oz, someone else awoke suddenly. Galileo Figaro had been dreaming again – his hearing of more random snippets of songs of the past far from bothering him, he leaped excitedly from his bed to write them down. In doing so, he succeeded in ripping the bedcovers clean off of the bed, and earned himself a sharp kick from the bad-arsed babe he shared it with. He managed to mumble a 'sorry' and tiptoed, as silently as he could, not wanting to cause any more offence, out of the room. Upon entering the lounge area of the new 'Heartbreak Hotel' (rather, a modern, 3 bedroom, detached house he and Scaramouche, said bad-arsed babe, shared with Meatloaf and, despite Scaramouche's objections, Pop) situated in front of the old Heartbreak, home to the dozens of other Bohemians, relocated above ground since the defeat of Globalsoft and, in reality, an old block of flats) Galileo spotted the unconscious form of Pop, sprawled across the sofa, empty beer bottle still clutched in his hand. Careful not to wake him, if that was even possible in his current state, Galileo proceeded to rummage through the piles of clothes, sheets of paper and empty beer cans scattered across what used to be a carpet in search of the diary he scribbled down all of his lyrics in. Kicking aside a tattered red boot, he picked out the small black book he had been searching for, tucked into the pocket of a pair of faded blue jeans. The wind outside the house howled through an open window. Galileo shivered and crossed the room to close it. As he did so, his foot caught on the second red boot, sitting, in typical Scaramouche fashion, in the middle of the room, and sent him sprawling onto the floor, his head striking the windowsill with a loud crack. He sprang up quickly, to avoid the embarrassment of Scaramouche or Meat finding him flat on his face on the floor – a little too quickly, he decided, as the room began to spin. He dizzily reached up to close the window, but felt even sicker as he looked out – the garden was gone, the road outside was gone, the whole world was just, gone. Looking down, he saw the block of flats that was the Heartbreak Hotel drop out of sight and grey clouds take its place. The world outside the window grew darker, and Galileo felt his stomach drop as the house, which he had now worked out must be flying, came to a sickening halt in midair, before beginning a terrifying descent into blackness... _


End file.
